The Dragon and His Demon Knight Mates
by minato001
Summary: Should be caught up on manga so there is no spoilers. The story will follow canon dates and events but also be very different, if you don't like that don't read the story. Natsu is training as hard as ever with Igneel until the fated day of July 7 X777, but why is Igneel still there and why does Natsu know more then just fire. Extremely powerful Natsu and others.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and His Demon Knight Mates

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online, let alone anything affiliated with them.

Summary:

Call it Fate, Destiny, or any other name you like, but there always seems to be some unspoken force of nature that draws certain people together. Watch as a Natsu you never knew comes to be and all the trials he faces along the way tumble under his might. Story will be mainly a Natsu x Erza, but there will be several side pairings with a full list later on for those interested.

AN: there will be several things that do not match up with canon as this story will deviate greatly at times from the canon, but it will be a great story nonetheless so I hope you read and enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is welcome

The year is x686 and an unheard of feat was becoming accomplished, the Young and powerful mage Mavis Vermillion along with several other mages have just established the first ever magic guild called Fairy Tail. As time progressed though, 24 year old Mavis felt that she was missing something in her life.

She had accomplished many things that others thought impossible, but she still felt as though she was missing something. The answer seemed to come to her in the middle of the year x689 in the form of a man by the name of Zeref.

Mavis had been working on finding a sacred ground for her established guild and had come upon the island. On the island she met the man referred to as the greatest evil the world had ever seen, the dark wizard Zeref.

At first when she learned who he was Mavis' first thought was to attack the man, but she didn't because she felt no evil from the man. Due to her unique magic which many had called light magic she had always been able to "feel" the nature of people.

Due to Mavis not feeling any ill intentions from Zeref, she began to get to know the man. At first it was difficult because Zeref tried to keep her away from him due to his unstable death magic, but that ended when one day a burst of his magic had burst forth and engulfed Mavis, but her light magic simply dissolved the death magic and she continued trying to learn about Zeref.

After that day Zeref actually became more calm and subdued around Mavis and talked a great deal to her, Mavis becoming his first friend. That didn't last for long though, some unknown force had driven Mavis and Zeref together and they couldn't help getting closer and closer to one another.

This had led Mavis to discover that just four short months after meeting Zeref she had fallen pregnant with his child. When she had told Zeref he was surprised, overjoyed, and nervous. He had questioned Mavis about the child turning out like him, but she simply quieted him by telling him that she would cure both his and the babies darkness if it had any.

With that reassurance, Mavis had spent the entirety of her pregnancy on the island with Zeref. Before either knew it they were holding a beautiful baby in their arms that had a strange pink hair color. Sadly for the overjoyed parents Zeref had told Mavis that he could feel his body trying to go into hibernation again.

Mavis was extremely sad when he had told her, but she had accepted the news and told him that she would constantly comeback to the island and await his awakening. After that Mavis had left Zeref on the island in his hibernation like state and returned to her guild.

When she returned and was questioned about her absence and the baby, Mavis had informed the guild that she had gone in search of a place the guild could use as a sacred site and she had found one that was an island not too far away, but while exploring the island she had come across the baby and decided to look after it.

The guild easily accepted the information as truth since they had always seen Mavis as a motherly like figure. For several months Mavis had the joy of raising the baby in the guild with her, but her joy was not meant to last it seemed.

Several large groups of people claiming to be Zeref followers and been tracking down powerful magic sources to use for "reviving" Zeref. On several occasions Mavis had been attacked along with her baby as the followers tried to take him from her.

This had led Mavis to one night coming upon the hardest decision of her life. In order to ensure her babies safety she decided she would use her strongest defense type magic and use it to protect her baby from all forms of evil.

Because of her decision, Mavis was now in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. Mavis whispered several things to her son before she wrapped him snugly into a warm blanket and cast her spell. **Fairy Sphere** quickly did its job and enclosed the baby in a golden orb that had a symbol on it that soon disappeared along with the baby.

Everything in the world of magic is linked though; every action taken has an effect on the world. The baby that Mavis had just ensured was safe had just set off the greatest effect the magic world has ever seen. Linked to that one baby is a multitude of good and responsibility.

The special magic **Fairy Sphere** does have a weakness though, it freezes those inside of it in time, as the world around them continues to grow and age those inside the sphere remain frozen in time until the condition set by the caster is met.

Mavis having been the caster made sure the spell would only release her baby when it found someone willing and strong enough to raise and protect her baby. This had the baby suspended in time for several years until the proper time came, but around the baby those linked to him were starting to make there marks on the world.

X696-Makarov Dreyar born

X736-Makarov Dreyar made third guild master of Fairy Tail guild

X739-Gildarts Clive born

X761-Laxus Dreyar, Warren Rocko, and Pantherlily born

X763-Bickslow born

X764-Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Kinana born

X765-Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, and Lyon Vastia born

X766-Gray Fullbuster, Cana Clive, Elfman Strauss, Laki Olietta, Jet, Droy, Alzack Connell, and Bisca Mulan born

During the year X766 the baby of Mavis finally began its own journey into the world. Deep in an unknown forest a majestic and dangerous dragon by the name of Igneel was slowly walking through the forest that he had claimed as his.

Igneel didn't quite understand what he was looking for, but for the past week he had this feeling in the pit of his fiery belly that told him to look through the forest. Huffing a large sigh of irritation which lit a small area on fire Igneel turned around ready to return to his cozy den when something caught his eye.

It was small and hardly noticeable, in fact Igneel would have doubted he would have seen it if he didn't have the great eyes of a dragon. Walking over to the area where he saw the small glow, he came upon a scene that he had never experienced before in his long life.

There in front of him covered by a sphere of what appeared to be gold energy was a small human baby. When Igneel went to touch the energy with his claw he was surprised once more. The second his talon touched the Sphere, a symbol appeared on the sphere for a few seconds before it disappeared. Once the symbol had disappeared, so too did the energy around the baby.

Igneel watched amazed as the now awake baby looked at him without fear. Never before had Igneel been so intrigued by humans. The large dragon leaned down and put his snout to the baby which only giggled when it felt the warm breath of the dragon.

Igneel leaned back and looked at the strange human in front of him before looking at the blanket wrapped around it noticing letters on it. NATSU the blanket said in big bold letters. "**So Natsu is your name is it small one. Very well then, from this day onward I shall take you in and you will be my son. From now on you shall be Natsu Dragneel, son of the great king dragon Igneel.**" Igneel said as he picked up the baby Natsu carefully and took him to the den he was staying in.

Once more time picked up and carried on and before long more events linked to Natsu transpired.

X767-Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, and Max Alors born; Natsu also continued to grow under Igneel's care and is just starting to walk

X768-Kagura Mikazuchi, and Millianna born; Natsu under the guidance of Igneel begins to learn to read, write, and some magic

Once more time moves forward, the year is now X770 and Natsu has begun to make tremendous progress in his dragon slayer training. Igneel had started teaching him the basics a year ago and he was now starting to learn the slightly more advanced lessons.

Several weeks ago Igneel had shown Natsu how to use the **Fire Dragons Roar **and Natsu was still trying to master it, after all Igneel said that when Natsu had completely mastered fire to his liking that he would have Natsu meet other dragons that he knew and teach him some other elements.

When he had first told Natsu that, he was of course over joyed about the idea of learning even more, but then he questioned how Igneel could use more than one element. That was when Igneel told Natsu of his past.

Igneel had been born to two fire dragons hence why he looked like one, but he had been born with an incredibly unique and rare gift. Igneel was the first ever dragon to be able to use any element. At first like Natsu he of course learned to master fire since it was his parent's magic, and that had led to him becoming the fire dragon king.

After that though Igneel's fame continued to grow, and because of that he became Igneel the absorber; since he could use or absorb any element and not be hurt or affected by it. Because of that Igneel had challenged the previous dragon king and won making him the new king.

Natsu after hearing the story from Igneel only trained even harder, telling Igneel that one day he wanted to be strong enough to challenge him. After hearing that Igneel had roared in laughter before telling Natsu that the day was far off but that he would gladly accept the challenge.

X772-Wendy Marvel, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Yukino Aguria born

Two more years passed, Natsu now six had mastered fire enough that Igneel told him they would be going on a trip to visit one of his oldest friends. Natsu overjoyed stood in front of Igneel waiting for him to move.

When Igneel did stand up Natsu could truly understand why dragons were feared and how Igneel was the king. Most of the time Igneel was always laying down, so as to not harm Natsu and be able to see him, Natsu now being able to see Igneel in his glory was amazed.

Igneel was easily 50ft tall now that he was standing and his red scales glistened in the sun. When Natsu was truly awed though was when Igneel stood on his back legs and stood up to easily 100ft tall and stretched his wings out that also easily spanned 100ft across.

Now that he was done Stretching Igneel dropped back down to all four of his legs and the ground shook from his weight. Natsu was still in awe when Igneel leaned his head down and nudged him towards his back. Once Natsu was on his side Igneel picked Natsu up by his shirt with his teeth and put Natsu on his back.

Once Natsu was on Igneel's back he moved forward and he was just below Igneel's neck and held on tight. Igneel seeing that Natsu was ready gave a mighty beat of his wings which uprooted several trees and took off into the air with Natsu screaming in delight at flying. Igneel had already made a list in his mind of who he was friends with that he wanted Natsu to meet, so the first person he was off to find was his oldest friend and greatest rival Atlas Flame.

**AN:** I will be making Atlas' Flames be blue as I think that has a better thing for Natsu to learn so that it actually looks different and isn't just "Hell Flames", but instead Blue Hell Flames. Also for those interested I will be putting a full pairing list below this AN, I would like to note though that I have thought extensively about this and will not be changing the pairings, so if you see a pair you don't like I can only tell you sorry.

Natsu x Erza x Mirajane

Gray x Juvia

Happy x Carla

Gajeel x Levy

Laxus x Ur

Elfman x Evergreen

Freed x Meredy

Bickslow x Millianna

Alzack x Bisca

Wakaba x Unnamed wife

Romeo x Wendy

Jellal (Earthland not Edolas) x Kagura

Gildarts x Cornelia

Jura x Ultear

Lyon x Yukino

Hibiki x Jenny

Eve x Laki

Ren x Sherry

Bacchus x Cana

Sting x Lucy

Rogue x Lisanna

Rufus x Flare

Orga x Angel

Cobra x Kinana

Zeref x Mavis


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is welcome

AN: I will be mentioning a few things about the future of this story, so if you don't like spoilers please continue onto the chapter. If you're still reading this then here is the information. I am going to have Ur live in this story, and by now I'm sure some of you already know how, but that is beside the point. When thinking about saving her, I didn't think about how she would fit into the story and because of that I decided to make a few pairing changes. The new pairs will now be Natsu x Erza x Mirajane, and Laxus x Mirajane will now instead be Laxus x Ur. Also I looked into some info on the dragons and watched the latest episode and 50ft seemed too small for a king dragon like Igneel, so Igneel will now be 100ft tall when standing on all fours, and when he stands on the back two he will be 200ft tall with a 200ft wing span. Other dragons' heights will be mentioned as they are encountered. As a last thought before the chapter starts, Natsu will be joining Fairy Tail at the normal time, but he will also have 17 other people with him. Now I know what you're thinking, you're crazy, and who could they be, well all I have to say is you will be surprised, but I also hope you won't be disappointed in my decisions.

Chapter Start

Natsu couldn't help but enjoy the ride on Igneel's back; it wasn't every day that someone was able to fly on a dragons back. Igneel hadn't told Natsu where they were going yet, but he didn't seem to mind as he took in all the sights he was seeing while flying on Igneel's back.

After almost four hours of constant flight at just above cloud level, Igneel began to descend into the town where he knew Atlas was. Natsu and Igneel were both surprised when they landed in a village and several giants were staring at them.

While not nearly as big as Igneel the giants were extremely tall, at least 25-30ft tall. Several began to panic and where shouting something about telling the eternal flame, many more were charging to get weapons, but all the commotion stopped when a large blue flame fell from the sky towards Igneel.

The blue flame turned out to actually be Igneel's old rival and friend Atlas Flame. The giants cheered as they saw Atlas head towards Igneel. When he landed next to Igneel, it was visible for all to see that Atlas was much smaller than Igneel, being only about 85ft tall while on his four limbs.

The giants were afraid that their guardian might actually lose, but that ended when Atlas let out a chuckle or a dragons version of a chuckle anyway. **"Igneel my friend what brings you to my home?"** Atlas asked. Igneel only replied to Atlas by grabbing Natsu from his back and placing him in front of Atlas.

"**I seem to have taken a liking to this child so I have been raising him as my own and teaching him my magic. While it is true that I could teach him all the elements, I wished to have him meet other dragons so I have decided that you would be the first he met. Also if you are willing you could teach him your special hell fire dragon magic." **Igneel said.

Atlas only nodded his large head in thought before looking down at Natsu. **"What is your name small one?" **He asked. Natsu smiled up at the large dragon before speaking. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu replied in his ever happy mood.

"**Very well son of Igneel I wish to challenge you before I decide if I wish to teach you or not."** Atlas said. "Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu shouted before he charged at Atlas with his right hand engulfed in his fire magic.

Before he even got close to Atlas though, Atlas blew a large torrent of his blue hell flames at Natsu from his mouth. Almost instantly Natsu was engulfed in the flames. **'What will you do now son of Igneel?' **Atlas thought. A few seconds later though Atlas wasn't too surprised when he saw his flames disappearing as they were all swirling towards Natsu where he proceeded to eat them.

Once Natsu was done eating the flames he let out a burb and patted his stomach. "Those were some of the best flames I've ever eaten." Natsu exclaimed. At that Atlas let out a deep below and looked down to Natsu who was preparing to attack again.

"**You entertain me Natsu Dragneel; I shall teach you my flames of Hell." **Atlas said. Natsu quickly threw his hand up in the air and ran around before he went up to Igneel and told him he did it. Igneel also chuckled at his son's excitement. Natsu always had been an energetic one.

Over the course of eight months Natsu and Igneel remained in Sun village as Natsu learned from Atlas. In that eight months Natsu had become good friends with the village's inhabitants which led him to meeting his first human ever.

The human was a women by the name of Flare and she was just as surprised as Natsu to find someone her size seeing as they had both been raised by beings much larger than themselves. Flare and Natsu were good friends fast as they had so much in common.

Flare much like Natsu was learning magic from Atlas, but unlike Natsu, Flare was learning how to use the flames that Atlas had gifted to her through her hair. She liked to call it hair magic, Natsu on the other hand was learning Atlas's dragon slaying hell flames.

As the eight months flew by Natsu now found himself standing at the villages entrance on Igneel's back while the villagers were all waving at him and Igneel telling them goodbye and to stop by again. At first when Igneel told Natsu that they were leaving, he was confused thinking he still had training to do with Atlas.

When he questioned Atlas about their training though, Atlas told him that he had taught Natsu everything he needed to know. Atlas informed Natsu that he had taught him all he could with the hell flames and that all Natsu had left to do before the hell flames were mastered was to incorporate the hell flames into the techniques Igneel had already taught Natsu.

With that information in hand Natsu and Igneel set off to go see the next person Igneel had in mind for Natsu to meet. Once again Igneel had not told Natsu who they were going to see, so Natsu had to just admire the sights he saw over the course of the week it took to get where they were going.

When Igneel said they had arrived though Natsu was confused as the only thing he saw in sight was several mountains all around, they were not near any kind of civilization, but on second thought Natsu decided that made sense if they were looking for a dragon.

Natsu was about to question where this dragon was until he heard a loud voice call out. **Iron Dragons Roar**. After that Natsu watched as a large blast of what appeared to be a liquid like beam of iron shot out from the mountain several feet in front of them.

Following the roar was a small boy about Natsu's age maybe a year older flying out of the cave. Following after him was a large dragon about 75ft tall that looked to be made out of metal. Once the boy regained his footing he breathed in a large amount of air before a magic circle appeared in front of him.

The boy then let out a stream of iron much like the dragon had while calling out. **Roar of the Iron Dragon. **While much smaller in size, the roar of the smaller boy seemed to be almost as deadly; that was until the dragon batted the breath away with its wing.

The small boy was about to say something to the dragon, maybe even yell at it, but that stopped when the dragon turned its attention to Igneel noticing his presence. **"My King."** The dragon said simply. Igneel only grunted before looking over at the small boy.

"**I didn't see you as the kind of person to take someone in, let alone teach them your magic Metalicana, what changed your mind?" **Igneel questioned the other dragon. Metalicana only grunted a response making Igneel chuckle before looking at the small boy.

"**And what is your name boy?"** Igneel asked once more. The small boy still in awe at seeing the massive being that was Igneel finally regained his focus. "My name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. Who are you sir, I've never met another dragon?" The now named Gajeel asked.

Metalicana looked slightly afraid as if Igneel would incinerate Gajeel on the spot for not showing him respect. Igneel only let out a massive roar of laughter before turning to the small Gajeel. **"My name small one is Igneel, and I am king of the dragons." **Igneel then turned to Metalicana. **"Metalicana my friend you should know by now that you don't have to address me so formally." **Igneel then let out a massive sigh.

"**Besides I've had to deal with a small brat like yours, I can't get any respect from him." **Igneel said as he moved his neck to his back and grabbed Natsu and then set Natsu down in front of Gajeel. **"This annoying little brat is my son and apprentice Natsu." **Igneel said with a sigh.

Natsu and Gajeel then began a conversation with one another as Igneel and Metalicana also started a conversation together. For several minutes the two groups carried a conversation until Igneel and Metalicana went over to Natsu and Gajeel.

Metalicana then began to explain to Gajeel and Natsu that Igneel had asked him to teach Natsu Iron dragon slayer magic and that he had accepted. Metalicana then told Gajeel that since Natsu would be doing the beginner exercises that Gajeel could begin on his advanced lessons.

While at first surprised to be getting a sibling disciple Gajeel first asked how it was possible for someone to learn more than one dragon slayer magic. Igneel then told Gajeel about him having the unique ability of absorbing and using all elements.

He then explained that he himself could have taught Natsu but believed it would be better for him to learn from other dragons to get a feel of the world around him. Once he had finished explaining Gajeel simply accepted the answer and then turned to Metalicana to start his new advanced lessons.

After almost 18 months, or a year and half Natsu had once more been told by his mentor that he had learned all he needed to and that all he had left to do was put the element of iron into the dragon slayer moves he had already been taught.

When Natsu had questioned Igneel about how long they had been away from their home, Igneel told Natsu that it had been a little over two years and that they were approaching the middle of the year x774.

Once Natsu was ready and had said his goodbyes to Metalicana and Gajeel, he and Igneel took off into the sky. After they had traveled for a day or so Natsu noticed that they had entered an area where there was a lot of snow.

This caused his mind to drift off to what the next kind of dragon he would be meeting would be like. Natsu had several thoughts, ranging from water, ice, snow, and any combination of the three. Natsu's thoughts ended though when he felt Igneel make a sharp turn and change directions.

"Igneel what happened where are we going?" Natsu questioned, but he wasn't expecting an answer when he saw what appeared to be anger in the old dragon's eyes. Natsu was able to hear the one word that Igneel did say though, **Zeref**.

Natsu had no idea what it meant, but if it made Igneel mad then Natsu knew it could not have been a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N: **VERY IMPORTANT READ THIS.** I have created a poll on my profile to decide who Natsu will be paired with, and it is up to you readers to decide, in case you wish to Pm me or leave a review, the poll is on who the pairing for Natsu should be. The choices are Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Kagura, or all of them this poll will be open from 2/5/15-2/12/15; there is also a second poll up about who Natsu will be paired with in my next Fairy Tail story, for that one since the list is so long it will only be a poll on my profile from 2/12/15-?. Also if you have read my previous A.N then you know I mentioned 17 people joining Natsu on his journey to Fairy Tail, that number has now changed to 21 people; crazy right.

Never in all of his time with Igneel had Natsu ever seen him this angry. Igneel flew towards "Zeref" at such a fast pace that Natsu almost couldn't stay on his back. After they had flown for a few minutes at a frantic pace Natsu picked up four scents, one smelled incredibly dark and vile but the other three smelled like ice and then each had their own individual smell wrapped in along with the ice smell.

After another minute or so Natsu was finally able to see a giant monster in his vison that was at least 30ft tall and walked on two legs as if it was human. All around the monster were the remains of a town that was completely destroyed and burning. Natsu wanted to ask Igneel what was going on, but he didn't get a chance when Igneel suddenly rapidly descended and landed next to a woman and two boys around his age that Igneel almost crushed.

Never before in her life had Ur ever been so terrified, glad, or utterly amazed then in that moment. Her newest apprentice Gray had just run off on his own trying to fight the demon that had destroyed his home. Naturally she ran after him along with her other apprentice Lyon, but once they had gotten to Gray he had already been knocked out cold.

For a few moments she and Lyon had been able to fight the demon, but then Lyon had gotten knocked out by a stray piece of debris, just when the demon was about to attack again and she thought she would have to use her most powerful but costly spell a giant red DRAGON had landed right next to her and her apprentices.

Before she could think anymore though on what she had seen, she had to quickly catch an object that was hurtling towards her at brake neck speeds. When she did catch the object it turned out to be a boy the same age as her apprentices with bright pink hair. Quickly setting the boy down she watched in awe as the tiny boy quickly got up and started yelling at the dragon.

She would have questioned the boy's sanity if the dragon didn't speak and tell the boy to shut up and stay out of his way while he fought. Ur could only watch on along with Natsu in pure awe of what happened next. The dragon, Igneel, as the boy had called it towered over the demon and then engaged it in combat.

Never before had either wizard seen such an amazing sight, Ur because she had never seen a dragon and Natsu because Igneel never fought anything seriously. The demon backed up and prepared an attack and launched it at the dragon, but the attack bounced off the dragon's scales as if it had never even been there. Igneel then opened his mouth and drew in a large amount of magic power that gathered in his mouth.

Ur then collapsed to her knees and breathed extremely heavy, never before in her life had she ever felt such dense or powerful magic then the one coming from the dragon in front of her. Many had told her that she was considered a wizard on par with some of the wizard saints, but she felt as if she was being crushed by the dragon's magic presence alone.

When she looked to her side she noticed that the boy, Natsu, wasn't being affected by it, she chalked it up to either his magical energy not being strong enough to sense the dragon, or he had been in the dragons presence long enough to not be affected by it.

Ur once more looked forward when she heard Igneel say **"Ice Dragon's Roar"** with that a giant beam of extremely blinding bright ice shot out of the dragon's mouth causing Ur to look away from the bright beam. When she was able to see again, there standing completely frozen in ice in front of her was the demon Deliora.

Not only could hers, but also her pupil's darkness be over now that the demon was gone for good. She could only stare in awe though at what Igneel had just done, if she were to beat Deliora she knew for a fact that she would have had to sacrifice herself. Igneel made it seem as if he had hardly put any effort into beating the demon though. When Igneel lumbered back over to her and the three boys she prepared for him to attack, but knew that if he did she wouldn't stand a chance.

Ur let out of a breath of relief though when Igneel reached them and then just lay down in front of the four of them. He was grumbling about something she couldn't understand, but her focus changed back to Natsu when the little boy ran up to the dragon and started yelling at him in anger. "What was that about dad, you could have at least told me what was going on." Natsu shouted at Igneel.

Ur drew in a breath and then stepped forward as Natsu continued to shout. "I don't mean to interrupt, but thank you for saving me and my pupils." Ur said grateful. Igneel used a small amount of magic and blew some lightning at Natsu shocking the poor boy silent as he turned his attention to Ur who sweated slightly. **"It was not originally my intention, but you're welcome human."** Igneel said.

Natsu had recovered and was getting up asked Igneel if he could give the lady a ride home since she was almost out of magic and her two students were passed out. Ur protested not wanting to be a burden to the dragon but when Natsu insisted and Igneel said he didn't have a problem with it though Ur was overjoyed to have a ride back to her cabin.

Grabbing Lyon and Gray, Ur quickly climbed onto Igneel's back with Natsu and was amazed by how warm it was. She didn't think on it long though as her vision was turned onto the amazing sight before her. She doubted that many had the privilege to see the sky's beauty from the back of a dragon, so she soaked in all the sights she was seeing.

She felt a little bad that her students were missing this, but she was also still so amazed by what she was seeing, so she closed her eyes and took in all the feelings of being surrounded by nature on the back of a dragon.

After several minutes of flight the group of now five was finally able to see Ur's cabin in the distance. Once they arrived at the cabin Igneel landed behind the cabin and made sure there was enough distance between him and the cabin for everyone to get off. Once Ur put her pupils down after getting off Igneel she lightly slapped them both to wake them up.

Gray was the first up and he immediately started looking around and yelling loudly while asking where Deliora was. When he finally caught sight of Igneel though the poor boy was even more frightened then when he went to face Deliora. Before he could try and attack or do anything else crazy, Ur calmly went over to him and explained that Igneel had taken care of Deliora.

While he looked slightly angry about that everyone could still tell he was happy that the demon that haunted his nightmares was gone forever. Eventually when Lyon woke up he was told just like Gray what had happened and he looked at Igneel with awe in his eyes.

Eventually Natsu finally joined the conversation again by asking Igneel what they were going to do since they had been on their way to meet another dragon when they changed course. Igneel looked over at Ur and asked "What kind of magic do you use?" Ur responded to Igneel quickly telling him that she used Ice Maker Magic. Igneel nodded in thought for a few moments.

When he was done thinking he looked over at Ur. "Would you mind if Natsu and I stayed here for a little bit of time?" Igneel asked. When Ur said she didn't mind Igneel thanked her and told her that Natsu would spend time with them to learn more about human society and that he would help them use ice magic better if they wanted.

Ur thanked Igneel for the offer and accepted it graciously. For almost a week the three boys made quick friends and spent time learning from their masters when Natsu suddenly caught a weird scent in his nose. He was listening to Ur scold Lyon and Gray about something when it hit him, he smelled someone that had a scent just like Ur's, but was also slightly different.

Ur noticing Natsu zoning out tried to talk to him to see what was wrong with him, but Natsu was deaf to her. Ur got nervous though when Natsu suddenly got up and started running toward the forest that surrounded her cabin. Ur, Gray, and Lyon quickly followed after him on his wild run into the forest.

After Natsu had run for almost a whole five minutes he stopped in the middle of the forest and took in a large sniff to get a stronger scent from what he was smelling. when he was about to take off again Ur caught him and tried to ask him what he was doing but Natsu ignored her. Natsu instead took a large sniff of Ur and became even more puzzled as the scent he had caught did almost smell exactly like her, but that wouldn't have been possible unless he was smelling someone related to her.

Natsu thought for a moment about who was related to Ur, but the only person he could think of was her daughter Ultear, but Ur said she had died as a baby when she took her to a magic expert to help her since Ultear was born with very high magic power.

With a quick realization crossing over his face Natsu quickly spun in the direction of the smell and took off after it. After another minute or so of running through the forest Natsu saw a girl that looked smaller than him, but he could tell she was older than him. He quickly ran up to her and could tell she was starting to freeze and get hypothermia, so he quickly light his hands on fire, but only warm enough to heat her up and not burn her.

He didn't look up when he heard the others finally catch up to him, but he did see Ur suddenly fall to her knees next to him and the girl. She gently crawled over to the two and cradled the girl into her arms as she had a profuse amount of tears running down her eyes.

Ur gently shook the girl to try and get her to wake up while gently saying Ultear over and over again while petting the young girls head. After a minute or so of prodding the girl slightly opened her eyes and saw Ur, the girl gently smiled before saying "Mommy" and she then hugged Ur and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: to all my loyal fans that have stayed with me I thank you tremendously. As of late I have been busy, I know that it's not a good excuse or even a reason to stop writing for you but it's the only one I have. I have always promised myself that I would never abandon a story, so I only ask that everyone be patient with the really slow updates and take joy in the fact that it may take a while, but there will be an update until the story reaches its end. Enough of my rambling onto the story, but there will be another AN at the end of chapter that will explain poll results and other things.

After Ultear had regained enough strength to eat she began telling her story of how she thought she was abandoned and of all the tests that had been run on her, and by the end of her tale both Ur and Ultear where crying in each other's arms. Ur had then told Ultear how the people that were supposed to be helping Ultear with her magic problem had told her that Ultear died and that was why she was so sad most of the time.

Once nearly a month had passed since Ultear's arrival, she was fully recovered and able to participate in all the training with her mother and the boys. This new happy lifestyle that everyone was living continued for almost five months after Natsu's arrival when Igneel told everyone that it was time for Natsu to leave and continue his training elsewhere.

While all were greatly saddened Natsu promised that he would come back and see all of them again sometime soon when he was done with his new training. With their goodbyes out of the way Igneel and Natsu took off again to find a new mentor for Natsu.

Igneel had watched Natsu over the last couple of months training with Ur and everyone else, and he was quite surprised when Natsu had been able to incorporate what Ur had taught him into dragon magic on his own. Now that Natsu was able use Fire, Hell Fire, Iron, and Ice, Igneel decided it was time for him to dabble into the less destructive but more complex dragon magic's.

With his mind set and the scent located Igneel took off to find the only shadow dragon he knew, Skiadrum. When Igneel had been flying for over two days they had finally left the frozen tundra. One day after leaving the cold behind Igneel began to descend and Natsu got his first look at the shadow dragon that Igneel had been telling him about.

Skiadrum was a large dragon of about 90 feet, but what most amazed Natsu was the ever present shadowy darkness that seemed to leak off of Skiadrum. Next Natsu noticed a very tiny child that seemed to only be about two sitting next to Skiadrum trying to summon some shadows in his hand.

Skiadrum had smelt Igneel coming near his location nearly a day ago, but never did he think that he would actually come to his location. When Igneel landed not far off from him and began walking towards him and his adopted son Rouge he moved in front of Rouge and slightly tensed his muscles in case he had to fight. When Igneel was less than 10 feet away Skiadrum said, **"King Igneel how may I help you?"** in a tense voice.

"**I mean no harm to you or the small child Skiadrum; I wish only to have a civil talk. Also to prove I mean no harm I shall step onto even ground with you." **Igneel said before grabbing Natsu and putting him in front of himself and Skiadrum.

While Skiadrum did un-tense, he was no less ready to defend Rouge if he needed to. **"What is it you have to say Igneel; it is rare for you to seek out those of use left after what happened 400 years ago."** Skiadrum said. Igneel sighed at the comment but none the less relented and sat down on his back legs.

"**I found this young one you see here before you and decided to take him in and care for him, but after growing fond of him and teaching him my magic I decided to teach him everything I could to prevent what happened 400 years ago from happening again. While it is true that I could teach him much like I told Metalicana, but I am merely a user of shadow I am not a master like you seeing as how you are a shadow dragon.**

"**What many of you, my fellow dragons, keep forgetting is that it is true I may be able to use all the elements, but none other than fire have I mastered. For those reasons alone I have decided to ask my fellow friends and remaining allies to help me in my cause." **Igneel said.

When Igneel was done speaking Skiadrum was left truly speechless for the first time in his long life. **"Very well old friend I accept your proposal." **Skiadrum said at last. Igneel nodded in gratitude before sitting up and having Natsu introduce himself to Skiadrum and Rouge.

After nearly nine months Natsu was able to summon and use some of the basic shadow attacks that Skiadrum had taught him, while his fellow student Rouge who was six years his junior was already on to learning some secret arts. Natsu wished to stay longer, but Igneel said their time was almost up which made Skiadrum let out a silent sigh before once more the two were off for their next adventure.

Igneel deeming that Natsu once more needed a challenge set off to find the dragon whose magic is completely opposite that which Natsu just learned, yes Natsu would next meet Weisslogia. The flight took nearly a week before Natsu and Igneel were in front of the white dragon that used light and holy power to fight.

When they landed Weisslogia made the dragon version of a smile and said **"Igneel my old friend what brings you to seek me out."** The dragon said with a chuckle. Igneel like he had done with Skiadrum told the old dragon his cause and goal while asking the dragon to train Natsu.

Weisslogia let out another of his strange chuckles before agreeing to train Natsu and taking the two to meet his adopted son Sting.

Seven months later Natsu found himself lying face down in the dirt while panting hard trying to get his breath back. Even after all this time had passed Natsu had barely been able to summon some of most basic of white dragon slayer attacks that one could learn.

Much like before Igneel told Natsu that it was time for them to go, but he also said that the next dragon Natsu met would be the last one he learned anything from. When Natsu questioned him on this Igneel said that he would tell Natsu everything he needed to know in due time.

When Natsu awoke from the nap he had been taking he discovered that he and Igneel were located in the middle of an extremely large canyon. When he tried to sit up though he nearly got blown away by a large gust of air.

Once Natsu regained his balance he was able to see in the distance a white dragon lying down while talking to a small blue haired girl who seemed to be the same age as both Sting and Rouge. When Igneel landed the dragon decided to greet him by telling him that he was an oversized brute that nearly destroyed her child's house.

Hearing how the dragon talked so easily to Igneel and that she had no fear Natsu sweat dropped while Igneel let out a tired sigh and greeted Grandeeney in return.

Eleven months later saw Natsu playing tag with Wendy while the two laughed and had a great time together. Unknown to the two though both Igneel and Grandeeney were having a very serious conversation.

"**Our time is almost completely out Igneel what will you do when it comes time for you to leave the boy? I haven't been with Wendy nearly as long as you have with Natsu and I know it will be the hardest thing I've ever have to do when I leave." **Grandeeney said.

Igneel let out a large breath of air that toppled a few trees. **"Over the past ten years that I have known Natsu I have been slowly feeding him some of HIS magic with antibodies mixed in so that I will not have to leave Natsu alone, but I'm not sure if it is enough or not.**

"**That is another reason I took Natsu to meet the others, I hope I don't have to leave him but in the case that I do I feel reassured knowing that he will be able to track the others down and not have to be left alone." **Igneel sad with a large amount of sadness in his voice.

Grandeeney only nodded her head to Igneel's response before she got up and went over to Natsu and Wendy with Igneel following behind her. When the two arrived next to their children Igneel was the one who spoke to the two children.

"**Natsu, it is time for us to return home it is time for me to teach you the final steps required for you to be able to start truly mastering fire." **Igneel said. Natsu complained heavily, but in the ended relented to Igneel and Thanked Grandeeney while telling her and Wendy goodbye.

Three days after they had left Natsu was lying on Igneel's back waiting until they stopped for food or arrived home. Due to being so relaxed though Natsu was listening to all the noise around them when he heard something that he had never heard before. "Hey Tou-chan what's that noise?" Natsu asked.

Igneel focusing on his ears listened for whatever it was that Natsu heard when he located it. **"Not all humans like the ones you have met are kind Natsu, some enjoy hurting others and start battles or wars to do just that, the noise you hear is that of humans fighting one another." **Igneel replied.

"Well shouldn't we help them then, I know not all humans are nice, but all should fight for the right cause right?" He half asked/said. Igneel sighed, **"Very well we shall see what these humans are fighting over Natsu." **Igneel said.

After ten minutes of flight Igneel came upon a sight he was not expecting to see. He had intended to see humans fighting one another over some silly cause like he had seen many times before, but instead he saw a large tower where humans that had been imprisoned were fighting against those that oppressed them.

Igneel agreeing with Natsu's previous statement decided to help those he saw fighting and quickly charged into the tower and knocked a whole level out with one attack. All those who had been fighting looked into the sky in utter horror as they saw all their nightmares come true as a dragon large enough to block out the sun charged an attack at them.

Igneel took in a large breath before releasing it with the exclamation of, **"White Dragons Roar!"** Immediately the blast engulfed all those in the tower and wiped out those with a heart of darkness. Igneel then circled the tower before beginning to take off he had to stop though when Natsu shouted at him to turn around.

Natsu then guided Igneel to a small part of the tower outside where a boy slightly older than Natsu was lying on the ground injured and nearly dead. Natsu tried to move the boy but he wouldn't go anywhere until he found his snake. Natsu saw the snake slightly to the side bleeding and grabbed both of them and put them on Igneel's back and then had Igneel take off for home.

During the flight Natsu applied the little amount of healing magic that he had learned from Grandeeney on the two. After almost an hour later when Igneel was nearly back to his and Natsu's home the boy opened his eyes. Natsu glad to see the boy was alive said "What is your name?" the boy barely managed to get out "Eric" before be he passed out from the strain of talking.

AN: And there's the chapter, I hope none of you are made at me. But on another note I will be putting the revised list of pairs down below if you have any questions or suggestions either PM me or leave a review, and again sorry for the wait for the chapter I hope you enjoyed it.

Natsu x Erza x Mirajane x Kagura x Juvia

Gray x Ultear

Happy x Carla

Gajeel x Levy

Laxus x Ur

Elfman x Evergreen

Freed x Meredy

Bickslow x Millianna

Alzack x Bisca

Wakaba x Unnamed wife

Romeo x Wendy

Jellal x Lucy

Mystogan x Cana

Gildarts x Cornelia

Jura x

Lyon x

Hibiki x Jenny

Eve x Laki

Ren x Sherry

Bacchus x

Sting x Lisanna

Rogue x Yukino

Rufus x Flare

Orga x Angel/Sorano

Cobra/Eric x Kinana

Zeref x Mavis


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several hours after they had arrived back to their home Igneel and Natsu continued to watch over the boy and his snake as they slept in peace now that they had been healed. Once they had escaped any danger and the boy was healed the first thing Natsu noticed was that the boy's clothes were completely in tatters, and they were rags to begin with.

The boys snake woke up first and had a first tried to attack Natsu, but after he calmed her down and gave her food after placing her next to Eric the snake calmed down considerably when she coiled herself on his chest and went to sleep.

Eric opened his eyes only to shut them again when he was staring at the sun. He would have rolled over to avoid the sun but he felt a strange but familiar weight and heat on his chest. When he looked down and opened his eyes he saw his beloved snake friend. "Cubellios" he said waking up the snake as he gently stroked her scales on her head.

The now named Cubellios had what appeared to be a snake's version of a smile on her face as she slithered up Eric's arm and gently curled herself on his neck and shoulders. Eric let a smile grace his face before he quickly turned around with fear in his eyes. "I can hear you, who are you? Where am I?" he asked in rapid succession.

Natsu emerged from the trees with some cooked meat in his hands and walked towards Eric. Natsu approached with a smile on his face. "My name is Natsu, it's good to see that you are up but you should really eat some food you look like you need it. As for where we are, well you are in mine and my dad's home, we are somewhere in the middle of a really big forest." Natsu said.

Eric wanted to believe that he was free, but it was too good to be true so he took a step back and shouted at Natsu. "Stay away from me!" he then threw his hands at Natsu as a large wave of a red-ish black energy surged towards Natsu. Natsu looked on in surprise as the wave of unknown magic charged at him only to immediately diverge to the left.

Both Natsu and Eric watched in surprise as the poison traveled up to Igneel's mouth and then disappeared as the dragon consumed the magic. **"Attacking your saviors is a strange form of gratitude Human." **Igneel said. Eric looked on in pure horror of the creature before him, he had heard the sounds of battle from where he was in the tower but he never would have imagined that noise he heard was a dragon attacking.

Eric merely thought when someone had shouted out a dragon attack that it was a kind of human magic not a real dragon. His terror seemed to leave him though as Natsu seemed to pout at the dragon. "Come on dad he is just nervous, there is no need to be mad at him. But I was serious you do need to eat." Natsu said as he once more approached Eric.

The boy now much calmer allowed Natsu to approach and sat on the ground with him and started to eat. Eric still felt strange as the dragon watched them eat the whole time but slowly let it go as it didn't seem to bother Natsu. After they had finished eating Eric did indeed feel better, so he thanked Natsu and asked him if he could tell him how they got here.

Natsu then explained to Eric how they had come across the tower he was being held in and took out all the guards and evil hearted people. He continued to say that as they were leaving Natsu spotted him injured on the ground and had taken him and his snake back to his home with Igneel and along the way healed both him and Cubellios.

Eric again thanked them and then explained that the tower had been created by the evil men they had destroyed. He explained that they had gone into villages and killed all the adults and then taken the children. From what he had overheard from guards Eric explained that the tower was meant to be some way to revive a man by the name of Zeref.

At the mention of that name Igneel let out an irritated sigh but let the boy continue his story. After some time had passed and the boys had finished exchanging stories Natsu asked Eric what he would do now that he was free. "Well I'm not sure, I've never had any parents as I was an orphan in my home village; I don't really have anywhere to go now that I am free." Eric said sadly.

"Can he stay with us then dad? We have plenty of space here for him, ppppplllleaseeeeee." Natsu begged as he drew out the please while giving Igneel his best innocent look. The dragon let out another large sigh before agreeing to the boy's request. Natsu Immediately jumped for joy while telling Eric that they would be the best of brothers.

Igneel and Natsu had discovered that Eric had a lacrima inside his body that contained dragon slayer magic, and it had absorbed some of Cubellios' poison which is why Eric had been able to use magic when he first tried to attack Natsu. When Natsu heard the news, he was overjoyed that his new brother would be able to train with him and Igneel.

Igneel seeing as how it was a new element to Natsu taught the two boys how to use poison dragon magic. Eric got the hang of it almost immediately, but Natsu had some trouble with it at first. After a week though both boys were able to use it good enough for Igneel to teach them some techniques for the magic.

Igneel had been regretting this day immensely, it had come upon him much faster than he wished. Nearly one year ago he and Natsu had encountered Eric and Cubellios, but today was July 6th of the year X777. Igneel knew that tomorrow would be a make or break day for him. If Natsu still needed antibodies to counter act his dragon magic then Igneel would have to leave, but if not he could remain with the two boys he had come to see as sons.

At first he had been worried about Eric having the same problem, but he was lucky to discover he was wrong about Eric. Since his body had time to mature before he learned to use magic unlike Natsu, Eric's body had taken to the antibodies Igneel gave him discreetly almost immediately and recreated the antibody at a fast enough rate that Eric would never encounter the problem of turning into a dragon.

Natsu was still right in the middle, he was making them but not at the right rate. Igneel only hoped that when he checked tonight that would change, because if it didn't than he would have to hide inside Natsu to speed up the creation of the antibodies. Even if he was able to get Natsu into a safe level of antibodies quickly he would still have to stay inside Natsu for a full seven years because of the laws of the spell he would be using.

Igneel let his eyes drift over to his two sons; both were fighting each other with smiles on their faces as they threw punch after punch at each other steadily putting more and more magic behind each attack. Igneel then turned his eyes to the opposite scarfs the boys had Natsu had on a white scaled scarf while Eric had a black scaled scarf. He did get the scarfs for the boys so that in case he disappeared they would have something from him, but Natsu's was also different from Eric's.

Natsu's magical power had been growing at such a rapid rate that Igneel had to help the boy control his power, so he had gotten the boys scarfs and then placed a magic suppression seal on Natsu's scarf. This would allow Natsu to still use his magic, but at the same time it wouldn't overflow not allowing him to use it properly or hurt others. Igneel then let out another sigh as he called the boys over to him.

Igneel decided that if he didn't tell the boys it would only be worse, so before the two boys and snake went to bed he told the boys everything about dragons and their magic that he had kept from them up to that point.

Both boys were extremely saddened and surprised by the information, but they also both took it very well for ones so young. Igneel couldn't really imagine their pain though. If he disappeared Natsu would lose the only parent he knew and Eric who had finally had a family and been free would lose the parent figure that actually cared for him.

Igneel sighed letting his thoughts come full circle. **"There is still more I have to say to the both of you." **Igneel had then proceeded to tell the boys of how he had found Natsu; he then drew that symbol on the ground that he had seen on the orb around Natsu.

"**Whether I'm here tomorrow or not there are two things I want you boys to do, the first is that I want you to find all the friends you made Natsu and travel with them in a group, it may seem silly but friends are irreplaceable and having them close by will be good for the both of you. The second is to find out what the symbol I found with you means." **Igneel now let out a tired and sad sigh; this was just like Grandeeney said it would be impossible.

Once the two boys had nodded their heads saying they understood Igneel spoke again. **"I hope this will not be my final lesson to you boys, but on the chance it is I must tell you about it. Dragons and dragon slayers have what are known as mates, the simplest way I can explain it is that they are the person you will love your entire life.**

"**I know that for now it won't make sense to you but heed my lesson well. The signs that you have found your mate include a rapid beating of your heart, a quickening of breath, the loss of thought, and total loss of reason. Believe me when I say eventually it will make sense." **Igneel then laid his head down and the boys curled into his side.

When the boys had been asleep for a solid hour Igneel gently moved away from them and stood up to his full height on all fours. Igneel then took a deep breath before he leaned his head down to the boys, he checked Eric first and just like before he was safe and didn't need help with antibodies. Igneel then turned his vision to Natsu who was snoring loudly and exhaling little bits of fire.

Igneel got a true look of happiness in his eyes before he lightly nudged Natsu in his sleep to show him his love. **'Now is the moment my son.' **Igneel thought before he breathed some magic onto Natsu and looked at the amount of antibodies in his system and the rate at which they were replicating.

Igneel let a giant tear slide down his face before he lay back down on the ground next to the two boys and smiled happily. **'Luck seems to be on my side, I will see you boys in the morning.' **Igneel thought with joy before falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I will be making Gajeel a lot kinder and "soft" in this story, just as a heads up. Also I know that Rouge's real name is supposed to be Ryos, but to me Rouge is Rouge so his name shall be Rouge. Finally I had an idea for the story that will slightly change it, so happy will no longer be Natsu's Exceed and you will see what I'm doing with him but it does boost the people with Natsu not counting himself and Igneel up to 22 not 21; enjoy the chapter.

When Natsu felt his body was awake he stretched himself out but then remembered the conversation he and his brother shared with their dad. Anxiety consumed his mind, he was worried that if he opened his eyes that his father would be gone.

Getting a hold of his nerves Natsu slowly opened his eyes and instantly tears came to his eyes when he didn't see Igneel in front of him. Before he could shout and cry though he felt a warm breath on his back. When Natsu turned around his smile split his face as the normal comforting presence of Igneel consumed him.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted not only waking up the dragon but also Eric as the boy jumped onto the dragons face and hugged his snout. Igneel let out a chuckle as Eric also charged him and grabbed onto the dragon. Igneel gently removed both boys from himself and gave them a smile.

All three were so happy and completely understood each other that they didn't even speak. After some time passed, Igneel finally stood up with his smile still present. **"We will eat some breakfast and then head off to gather your friends Natsu, the closest one is Gajeel so we will head for him when we finish breakfast." **Igneel said.

Eric and Natsu then nodded as Igneel turned and went into the forest looking for some food for the two boys. It didn't take him long, and he soon returned to the boys with cooked food for them to eat.

When the boys had finished breakfast they climbed on Igneel's back, and he then took off for the mountains where Gajeel would be. Along the way Eric asked Natsu questions about Gajeel because he had never met him before. Natsu told him that Gajeel was rather ruff looking, but at the same time he was very kind and compassionate.

Natsu then told Eric about the magic that Gajeel used, he explained how he used dragon magic like the both of them, but his was iron. Natsu then used some of the iron magic he learned as an example to show Eric.

It took the boys about a day to track down Gajeel, and when they did Natsu was very surprised he had never seen Gajeel cry before but clear as day he was. The crying ended when Igneel landed and Natsu and Eric jumped down though.

"I knew it so that stupid dragon just up and left me." Gajeel said before he fell to his knees and started to cry again. Before things could get out of hand though Igneel explained to Gajeel what had actually happened to his father Metalicana. When Gajeel heard the truth he just looked down and put a hand on his abdomen. "Dad" he silently whispered to himself while a smile came onto his face.

Gajeel then sat up and asked Natsu about who the other boy was and why they were here. Natsu then explained to Gajeel about the tower they had come across and how they saved Eric from the tower along with his best friend Cubellios. Natsu then explained that when Igneel had found him there was a strange symbol that he found, and after he had gathered all his friends that they were going to look for information on the symbol.

Gajeel took all the information in and was happy to go with Natsu and Eric seeing as how he didn't have anywhere else to go now that Metalicana was no longer able to care for him like before. Natsu happy with the statement asked Igneel where they would be going next.

Igneel had to think for a minute he knew that Rouge was closer to them, but at the same time he knew that he would need to get a form of carriage or saddle that he could put on his back seeing as he wouldn't be able to fly many more people without them having no room on his back.

After thinking that, he knew the giants would be his best bet as they could build something large enough for him and his passengers with ease, which also meant that Flare would be their next companion if she wished to join.

Igneel turning back to Natsu now that he had finished his thoughts told Natsu that they would head to the sun village to see Flare and Atlas while he had the giants make him a saddle thing to carry them.

AN: As for the saddle thing, if you have ever seen Avatar the last airbender, imagine the thing Appa wears; if you haven't seen that show then google Appa and you should get the gist of it.

After three days of flight, the group of now five had landed in the Sun village and were surrounded by the giants of the village. Natsu who had seen the giants before jumped off and greeted Flare who was near the front and then introduced her to Eric, Gajeel, and Cubellios. Flare was slightly nervous around so many people her size but was able to make quick friends with them seeing as how Natsu encouraged her to speak with them.

Igneel had asked the giants about the saddle he wanted, and they quickly agreed to build it for him. Igneel then used some of his magic and created solid gold to use as payment to the giants. They had at first tried to decline the money, but when Igneel insisted they relented and accepted his payment.

The saddle had taken the giants nearly a week to create, and in that time Natsu had introduced the others to Atlas and convinced Flare to join them on their journey so that she could see the world.

Once Igneel had the saddle tested and was able to put it on and take it off with ease the group took off again to find their next companion on their journey. Flare in the time that it had taken to make the saddle had become very good friends with everyone else and had come out of her shell and was very friendly and bubbly to everyone.

When asked where they were going though, Igneel told Natsu that the person closest to them was Rouge. Natsu then took it upon himself to explain to the others what Rouge was like. He told them that while we was very soft spoke and shy that he was extremely nice and kind.

When Natsu was first able to see Rouge, he was very surprised by what he had seen. Rouge was not only much stronger than when Natsu last saw him, but he also wasn't where Skiadrum had left him. Rouge had found his way into a town so Natsu had gone by himself while everyone else stayed with Igneel away from town so they didn't draw attention.

With Rouge was a walking talking cat that was inside a frog suit. When Natsu asked about the cat Rouge had told him that he found the cat shortly after leaving Skiadrum. She was next to an egg that had just appeared to hatch and seeing as how she was so vulnerable he took her in and gave her the name Frosch she also like frogs so much that he bought her a frog suit with some money he had made.

When Natsu asked Rouge to follow him to see Igneel, Rouge seemed hesitant but agreed to Natsu's request. When Rouge did see the majestic dragon some silent tears came to his face as he remembered Skiadrum. When he saw the other people Rouge was surprised but didn't question what was going on.

After Natsu had explained to Rouge what they were doing he had again had that reluctant look on his face and was trying to hide something. But Natsu had been able to see that and was able to get Rouge to tell him about what had happened. When Natsu heard what Rouge had said about killing Skiadrum he was surprised and worried, but then Igneel moved towards Rouge.

"**Rouge I am going to tell you something that will seem hard to believe, but it is the absolute truth."** Igneel said. He then began to tell Rouge how Dragons had the ability to manipulate others memories and make it seem as if the event really happened.

He told Rouge that was why he had suddenly gotten stronger, because Skiadrum had made him believe that he had killed a dragon to get stronger. When Rouge questioned where Skiadrum really was though, Igneel had explained to him much like he had the others about the dragon disappearing inside to the dragon slayers bodies.

While Rouge did have a problem believing what had been told to him he was glad that Skiadrum was alive and in the future he would again be able to see him. When he had come to the conclusion, a wave of gratefulness washed over his body. Now that he had finally made peace with what had happened or not happened according to Igneel Rouge agreed to accompany them as long as Frosch could come too.

Natsu only smiled and said the more people they had the more fun they could also have.

The people that Natsu and the others were now closest to were Ur and her students, so that would be their next stop. Natsu told the others that Ur and her students Grey, Lyon, and Ultear all used Ice make magic which allowed them to use magic to mold ice into varying shapes.

He then told them that Grey and Lyon had a stripping problem and that Ur often was without clothes as well. Everyone looked at him strange when he said that, but he just sighed and told them they would get used to it.

Two short days after leaving where they had found Rouge and Frosch they had come across Ur's cabin where she and her students lived. When Igneel landed in the back yard of the cabin so to speak, the first person to see him was Ultear who then left to get her mother and pseudo brothers.

When the group of four came out and greeted Natsu and Igneel, they were then introduced to everyone else that was with them. Ur then invited the others into her home even though it would be crowded.

Then next day after everyone had greeted and made friends with Ur, Grey, Lyon, and Ultear Natsu told them about the journey they were all going on. When Natsu drew the symbol for them to see Ur was surprised at the sight of it and spoke up.

She informed Natsu that she had seen a symbol like that before on a mage who was passing thorough the nearby town on a quest. When Natsu asked her what it was and meant, she told him that she believed it was a symbol for a mages guild but she didn't know anything other than that.

When Natsu asked her what a mages guild was though, she explained to him that it was a place where wizards like her and everyone else gathered to have fun and do jobs Natsu grew excited and wanted to find even more out about this symbol.

When Natsu asked the four of them to join him on his journey, Ur had agreed quickly and told him that it would not only be a good experience for everyone, but at the same time she herself had always wished to meet other powerful mages that gathered together at a guild and shared their magic with others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: it was pointed out to me that I was spelling Rogue as Rouge and Gray as Grey. I apologize deeply, I want to thank you my fans for telling my about my mistakes, that is why I love your reviews and PM's so much. I know that Frosch's gender is unknown but I have made them a girl, also Frosch will still be an airhead with directions, but she will know that she is a cat but still has an obsession with frogs. She will also be able to fly just like all the other Exceeds will even Lector; and Carla will not have visions of the future.

As another note, Jellal and Mystogan will be different people, let me explain. Jellal and Mystogan will be twin brothers who were separated when Jellal got caught and sent to the tower of Heaven while Mystogan managed to escape. On that same note Edolas will not exist, while I did enjoy the arc the only thing it did was bring Lisanna back as well as the Exceeds to Earthland, as such all the Exceeds are already on Earthland as Edolas does not exist. This means that Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch's story for being separated will be explained later. Finally without any more delay onto the chapter.

Once another day had passed and all four ice wizards were ready to leave, they got into the saddle on Igneel's back with everyone else and headed off. Igneel then took in a large breath and told his passengers that the next closest person to them was Sting.

Natsu then explained that Sting was an opposite of Rogue when it came to magic, and slightly personality as well. He told the others how he was very loud and energetic, but also still very kind to others.

Natsu did say that he was strange though; he had a strange sense of happy go lucky energy. At that everyone let out a chuckle seeing as how Natsu acted the exact same way as how he described Sting.

When the group had finally managed to track down Sting though he wasn't at all acting how Natsu had described him. Sting much like Rogue had a talking cat with him, but he had a very serious and somber look on his face.

When Natsu asked him about it Sting told him that he had killed Weisslogia because the dragon had asked him to. Natsu slapped Sting with a light enhanced palm to make him look at him. When he knew he had Stings attention he then explained to Sting what Igneel had told Rogue about dragon memory manipulation.

After Sting had learned the truth he cried tears of joy and thanked Natsu for telling him. Once Sting had composed himself he then explained to Natsu and the others how he had come across his friend that was silent the whole time Lector.

When everyone looked at lector they could tell that much like Frosch he was a cat, but at the same time he was red not green. The two cats got along well though, when they first said hello to each other they realized they would be good friends.

The cats had then started a game of tag with one another as they flew around while Sting was introduced to everyone else and told of the group's goals. After the group had been talking for over an hour or so Natsu turned to Sting.

"So what do you think Sting, do you want to join us on the trip?" Natsu asked. Sting smiled and said that he wouldn't mind but that he would ask Lector what he thought first. When Sting then called Lector and Frosch back over to the group he asked Lector what he thought of travelling with them. Lector had instantly agreed saying it would be fun, but everyone laughed when Frosch piped up saying he agreed.

Natsu smiled to himself as Igneel said that they only had one more person to go before they could start looking for more information on the symbol. His smile did disappear though soon after, when questioned on it Natsu answered sadly.

"My friend Wendy, I practically think of her like a little sister, but I never thought how frightened she must be on her own. Both she and Grandeeney are very kind and peaceful people, but all this time she has probably been all by herself and frightened." Natsu said. At that the others also got quiet.

Igneel let out a huff before telling Natsu that she would be fine as she was raised by a dragon to be tough. At that a smile again came to Natsu as he nodded an agreement. Three days after they had left where they found Sting Igneel said they were closing in on Wendy, but he also said that he could smell that she wasn't alone.

When Igneel spotted Wendy she was with four other people, but he could tell they meant her no harm. He then looked around and noticed they were in an isolated area so he quickly descended down to their level.

Wendy had been having a nice conversation with her friend Mystogan; two weeks ago she had been running around looking for Grandeeney when instead she found him and his friend Pantherlily. The two had met when Pantherlily found Mystogan injured and took him to the home of the Exceeds to get healed, but they deemed it an insult to help humans and banished him.

Shortly after Pantherlily was able to get Mystogan healed she had bumped into the two of them. For a week they had traveled together before Wendy found two strange eggs. At the end of the week the eggs had hatched into two other Exceeds that Wendy had named Happy and Carla. When she asked Pantherlily about the eggs being not in the home city he let out a sigh and explained to her.

He said that the Exceeds still followed an old way of living and as such had cruel ways of doing things. One of those things was that every one hundred years a hundred eggs were gathered and shot into the world to help the humans become "accustomed" to their presence.

Wendy had tears at that but was very grateful for Lily telling her. The next week she then spent with all her friends while both her and Mystogan were looking for their missing family. Much like Wendy Mystogan had been separated from his family and was looking for the missing person.

Wendy's conversation ended though when she smelled something familiar. When she recognized what the smell was she had a smile large enough to split her face. When Igneel landed in front of her cracking the ground she only smiled more and tried to run forward before Mystogan stopped her.

Never before had he more feared for his life than in that moment. Mystogan had seen a lot of bad things in his life like the destruction of his town and the murdering of his parents, but never had he felt the level of fear he had staring at the giant dragon that towered over him. When he noticed Wendy try to run to it he stopped her though for fear it would crush her instantly.

When the dragon lowered its head he grabbed his magic staff and prepared to fight for his and Wendy's safety when a boy jumped of the dragons head and ran at them. Wendy then with great force broke out of his grasp and ran at the boy while screaming "Natsu-aniki!" over and over.

As he watched Wendy and the boy hug he also saw several other people and two Exceeds get off the dragons back. When he noticed all the friendly people and the fact that the dragon wasn't attacking he nervously stepped forward.

Wendy while jumping for joy had then told Mystogan and the others all about her big brother Natsu. After Natsu then was introduced to all of Wendy's friends and she his Wendy finally thought about Grandeeney and asked Natsu if he knew where she was.

Natsu had then bent down to Wendy's level and told the little girl about where Grandeeney had gone and why. Wendy had cried when learning the information, but then smiled when she asked if she and her friends could come with Natsu. Natsu had of course accepted and grinned at his little sister figure.

Mystogan had watched on happy for Wendy finding who she was looking for if only indirectly, but had then been surprised when she asked if they could accompany the large group. He was even more surprised though when the boy who looked to be slightly younger than him agreed.

Mystogan had tried to decline, but Wendy had piped up and said that with more people he could find his brother faster. That had led to Ur telling him that they were searching for a magic guild and that at a magic guild he would be able to go on missions all over to look for his brother and that when done with the missions he could use extra money he earned to look even more until he finally found his brother.

After seeing all the support that so many people were giving him Mystogan had thanked every single person profusely before agreeing to go with all of them.

Nearly everyone seemed to get along really well, but over the course of a week's journey Gajeel and Pantherlily had become the best of friends and rivals at the same time Wendy, Carla, Ur, Ultear, and Flare all seemed to get along very well but Natsu just chalked it up to them all being girls.

On the same hand Natsu also noticed that even though their magic was completely opposite Sting and Rouge got along very well and were even able to recognize that their magic worked well together. Mystogan was at first quiet, but him, Eric, and Gajeel all got along really well; Natsu on the other hand had no problem talking with anyone and by weeks end everyone acted like one large family.

Also at the end of the week though the group had caught a supposed lead about the symbol which led them to a town that was constantly plagued by rain. Igneel had landed outside the town to not draw attention, and when everyone had gotten off Natsu said he would go into the town first to see if there was any useful information.

Igneel agreed that sending just one person would be good as it was a small town, and they could then think on where to go next if there was not another lead. With that Natsu had departed for the town.

When he did get into the town though he noticed how heavily the rain was truly pouring, not to mention that he had never felt rain this cold before. After he had walked around for several minutes he had finally been able to find a few people.

When Natsu drew the symbol and asked them about it, none of them had an answer so Natsu had let out a sigh of depression. He was about to turn around and head back to Igneel and the others when he decided to ask them about the rain.

All the people he was talking with had then gotten scowls on their face while saying it was caused by that stupid rain woman. After they said that the group took off in anger while mumbling some more about some person they called the rain woman.

Natsu surprised by their anger decided he would look for this rain person and ask them why they were making it rain. Right when he was about to go looking though he heard a soft sob. He could tell the person was trying to be quiet as he had barely heard it with his superior hearing.

When he was able to track down where the sobs were coming from he was able to see a girl with blue hair leaning against a tree while cradling a strange white doll in her hands. Natsu approached the girl who seemed to be his age and put a hand on her shoulder, the second he did two things happened.

The first was the girl turning her head to look at the sudden presence and locking eyes with the person who's hand was on his shoulder. The second was caused by the first, the second Natsu and the girl's eyes locked Natsu felt strange.

His heart sped up incredibly fast, he started to sweat for no reason, then finally he started to tremble, when all this happened and became too much for him he had collapsed to his knees and took in shaky breaths.

The girl fearing she had caused the boy pain tried to leave but was unable to when he gently but firmly grasped her wrist. 'He's warm' was the first thing she thought. Natsu now better but still breathing hard asked "What's your name?" the girl looked at him surprised that he wanted to know who she was, suddenly her heart started to throb hard and her cheeks tinted pink before she put a hand to her chest near her heart and said "My name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser."

AN: I will not be having Juvia use the third person as that will be too hard, and as for Natsu meeting Juvia first it just played out that way, it doesn't mean he will love her more. The whole idea for me which will be hard but fun to write is that Natsu will love each girl equally but struggle with trying to figure out how to show them that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu was struggling to understand what was happening to him, when he looked at this Juvia he wanted to get even closer to her. So, he did just that by pulling Juvia into a tight hug. When he did Juvia's face tinted red and her heart beat even faster.

Natsu noticed that the rain had started to get warm, so he took that as a good sign. Natsu noticed though that Juvia appeared to be very pale and cold so he used some of his fire magic to warm his body up to make her warmer.

Juvia couldn't believe what was happening; out of nowhere a stranger had appeared and asked for her name. After that he had suddenly pulled her into a hug, she already felt like she was going to pass out from happiness, but then she felt the heat.

Juvia knew it had to be coming from the boy, because he was already naturally warm, but then he had gotten even hotter to a very warm and comfortable heat. She felt as if she were laying by a warm fire place wrapped in a blanket on a really cold day.

Juvia relishing in the heat started to fall asleep before the boy talked to her. "Where are your parents?" He asked. Juvia got a little sad at that question and felt like crying again.

Natsu noticed that the rain had started to get cold again so he added a little more heat, but at the same time he realized that this girl must be the rain woman and her emotions which seemed to be linked to her magic was causing the rain.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it I didn't mean to make you sad." He said. Juvia allowed her face to get red again as she finally put her hands around the boy to complete the hug and absorb more of his heat. "I don't have parents, I live at an orphanage. Nobody there likes me though, I can't control my magic and it always rains; because of that everybody gets mad at the rain and me." She said.

Natsu smiled and placed one of his hands on the girls cap covered head. "I like this rain it's a sign that times are bad, but you always have to think about the amazing rainbow that can be made after the rain finally goes away." Natsu said.

Juvia felt her heart beat even faster as the rain slowed down. "Y-You like the rain?" She asked surprised. "Well sure rain is nice every now and again, but you don't want it to last forever do you. You eventually want the rain to end so that you can see the sun; there is nothing more beautiful than the sun after a good rain." He said.

Juvia's face couldn't have been more joyous then in that moment as her smile encompassed her whole face. She was so happy that someone truly understood how she felt and wanted to be. When the boy gently nudged her though she looked at him and noticed it was no longer raining.

"See its lovely isn't it, the sun after it rains?" He asked. Juvia then looked where he was looking and couldn't help but to feel that he was right, the sun was gently putting its warmth on her face and the sky was a beautiful blue the seemed to gleam.

He then pointed his hand in another direction and Juvia caught sight of a beautiful rainbow that seemed to cover the whole sky. Juvia then shifted her body so that she was lying on Natsu as he kept his arms around her.

While she felt sleepy, Juvia still wanted to ask her own questions. "What is your name, you haven't said yet?" Juvia asked. Natsu looked down at her and smiled. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." Juvia smiled to herself.

'Natsu, such a nice and strong name.' She thought. "Where do you live, I've never seen you around here before?" Juvia asked. "I don't have a home my father and my friends are traveling with me to look for a symbol that was on me when my dad found me." He said.

"So you are adopted then?" Juvia asked. Natsu nodded for Juvia. "I guess so, but I have never known any parent other than Igneel so it doesn't feel weird or anything." Natsu said.

He then looked down at Juvia once more who was almost asleep. "Would you like to come with me and my friends on our journey to look for the symbol?" Natsu asked. Juvia's eyes widened to epic proportions before she calmed back down and thought about it.

'Is He asking me to be with him… forever, oh my he's so daring.' Juvia thought as her face became red with all the thought going through her mind. Natsu became worried as he noticed Juvia's face getting really red, before he could ask her if she was alright Juvia moved again.

Juvia had placed her whole body weight on Natsu and was just about to fall asleep. "I would love to go with you Natsu." Juvia said before she tightened her grip on Natsu and fell asleep. Natsu only smiled at that and waited until Juvia was completely asleep and picked her up bridal style and headed back towards Igneel.

After a few minutes of careful walking so he wouldn't drop or wake Juvia Natsu finally arrived back to Igneel and his friends. When they saw the girl and questioned Natsu about her he answered all their questions and then told them that she would be coming with them on their trip to look for the symbol.

Everyone took the information in and didn't question it, but both Ur and Igneel seemed to have a twinkle of understanding in their eyes that the younger people didn't understand. He then told them that he had found no information on the symbol, so everyone then got back on Igneel and prepared to look for another village that might have information.

When everyone got on Igneel's back though, Natsu hadn't let Juvia out of his sight and laid her down next to him so that her head rested in his lap. Everyone continued to talk and ask questions about the new girl while they travelled.

Seeing as how a small town didn't have much information, the group had decided that their next destination would be a larger town, and they would continue to go to larger and larger towns until they found solid information on the symbol.

After a few days of flight Natsu and the others had come to know Juvia a lot better, and she was glad to have so many people that cared for her. After she had been surprised by meeting Igneel Juvia had warmed up to him quickly and was very grateful when he told her that the rain came from her lack of control over her large amount of magic.

After she had heard that Juvia had set out to practice every chance she got to control her magic and had great fun practicing with everyone else. She was glad to know that everyone used different kinds of magic and was very surprised by Natsu's ability to use many magic types.

Igneel had been following his nose to a large town for the last day, but that had changed sometime over the day and the town he smelled previously full of people now smelt like it was burning and being destroyed and as if no one was left alive.

Igneel flew towards the town slightly faster and within an hour the flames of the burning city that he had smelt were visible to all. Igneel took in a deep sniff and looked around, and he only smelt a few people alive, but they were close to dying.

His eyes then caught something though; near the edge of the town there was a house that was completely in shambles, but inside there was a boy with bright blonde hair that seemed to be protecting three little kids from the destruction around them.

He could tell that the boy with bright blonde/yellow hair was hurt as he had blood dripping down his right arm and some on his forehead, but other than that the four people were savable in comparison.

Igneel then swooped down and in one quick move landed near the house that the four people were in. Now that he was closer though Igneel was able to tell that the boy was around Natsu's age and he had some strange satchel bag on him, and the smaller children were all girls and two appeared to be around Wendy, Sting, and Rogue's age but the last one looked slightly younger than Natsu but around the same age.

When the boy saw him though he instantly turned toward Igneel and lit his hand on fire with black flames as if preparing to attack. Igneel drew in a breath and the boy's fire traveled to Igneel's mouth while the boy collapsed on his knees.

"**I don't wish to fight you boy, quite the opposite if you are willing to accept it I offer you my help." **Igneel said. The boy was breathing heavy but managed to stand up and accept Igneel's offer of help.

Igneel then put his head down so the four could climb on, the first one on was one of the girls who had bright pink hair and was shaking. Next on was the other smaller girl who had a pale white-blue color of hair. When she climbed on Igneel's back and Rouge was able to see her he immediately fell to his knees and began to breath heavy.

Everyone helped the girl on and then looked at Rogue as he started to sweat while still breathing hard. Natsu guessing what was going on since something similar had happened told them not to worry while they help the next girl up.

The girl had a strange purple color of hair and when she was on Igneel's back, much like Rouge Natsu suddenly collapsed to his knees and started breathing heavy. When Juvia tried to come over and help him he simply waved her away and told her to help the last person while he tried to get his air back.

After the boy had finally managed to get on Igneel took off into the sky and flew in a safe direction. Wendy went into action first and started healing the girls of their minor injuries, before she could get to the boy though she was almost completely out of magic.

Natsu had managed to get his breath back though and help Wendy sit down while he healed the boy. When he healed the boy he asked him his name and where he had come from. The boy looked at him for a minute before deciding to answer.

"My name is Zancrow, I was being trained by a man of the name Hades, but when he gave me the test to join his guild which consisted of killing someone I refused. He then called me a failure and had two of his men try to kill me but I managed to escape.

"Along the way I managed to grab a few things that he kept guarded because he felt they were important, but I was seen doing that which is how Hades minions were able to find me again, and that's how my arm got injured.

"I tried to run away into this town but they followed me here and thought that the best way to kill me was to destroy the whole town. Along the way I was able to lose them and save those three, but I didn't expect to be saved by a dragon." Zancrow said at the end before he passed out.

When the boy had reawakened the next day he decided to officially introduce himself to everyone which led to the girls doing so as well. The three girls that Zancrow had managed to save went by the names Kagura Mikazuchi, Meredy, and Yukino Aguria.

Once all four were completely healed Natsu seeing how it wouldn't hurt asked if any of them had seen the symbol he was looking for. When he drew the symbol for them Zancrow's eyes widened before he spoke. "I've seen that symbol before, it's for the mage guild called Fairy Tail."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fairy Tail, so you have seen this symbol before. Do you know where the guild is located?" Natsu asked as everyone else leaned in curiously. Zancrow nodded his head and said that Fairy Tail is the largest and only guild located in the city of Magnolia.

"I was also told that it is the strongest light guild, so it may be difficult to enter if that is your goal." Zancrow said. Natsu nodded in thought for a minute before he just shrugged his shoulders and said they would deal with it when they got there.

Igneel seeing an opportunity to ask a question addressed Zancrow. **"Tell me Zancrow where you learned that magic, it is a lost magic that even I haven't seen in at least a hundred years."** Igneel said. Zancrow took a breath and then told Igneel what he wanted to know.

He started from when he was found by Hades to being trained by him. "Hades had a whole library full of different magic's, even lost ones. That's actually what I risked my life to steal from him." Zancrow said before he put the bag he had in front of him and opened it showing five books to everyone.

"These books contain the ways to learn the lost magic that is within them, I knew that lost magic was Hades strongest weapon for training new mages he brought in so I took the ones that sounded the most useful so he wouldn't have them.

"The ones I managed to grab are a book on God slaying flames so that I can continue learning what was already taught to me. The others are books on the lost magic's called Arc of Time, Maguilty Sense, Devil Slayer Magic, and Crash Magic." Zancrow said.

Everyone was looking in awe of what they heard before Natsu had a question. "Igneel, what's lost magic?" Natsu asked. At that Igneel let out a huge chuckle which shook his passengers. When Igneel finally controlled his laughter he answered Natsu.

"**Lost Magic Natsu is magic that has been erased from history, either because they were forgotten or they were deemed deadly enough to deem being forgotten. That is not to say that the magic no longer exists or that people can't use it, it simply means that it is very rare to meet someone who uses lost magic. **

"**Before I say anything else though, Zancrow, why don't you pass the books around to the others and see if they can open them; but don't give Natsu any books." **Igneel said. Natsu was about to complain about not getting to see the books before Igneel told him to just wait and he would explain why.

Zancrow did as asked and had everyone get in a circle before he passed around the first book for the Arc of Time. The book was passed from person to person as they tried to open it and ultimately failed until Ultear was able to open the book with ease. The others all looked at her for an explanation, but she didn't have one.

Igneel then told Zancrow to pass out the next book; the one he passed out was on the Maguilty Sense. Like before several tried and failed to open the book, until just like Ultear Meredy managed to open the book with no trouble. Igneel grumbled a few things to himself before he said to pass around the next one.

Zancrow then passed the book on Crash around. Unlike with the other two this book went past every person except Natsu and not a single one of them was able to open it. Igneel let out a small breath of relief at that before telling Zancrow to pass around the last one.

The final book was the book about Devil Slayer Magic. The book was passed around with no success of being opened until it landed in Gray's lap. When he was able to open it he had a look of joy, and Ur seemed to know why as she thought about his past and anger towards Demons.

"**Very well, now that you have finished that allow me a moment more to speak again. Lost or Ancient Magic like I already told you is Magic so old or dangerous it has been forgotten and is rare to find, but that does not appear to be true in our current group.**

"**The Lost Magic of Dragon Slaying, Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Eric, Wendy you six use Lost Magic. Flare your hair magic that was taught to you by Atlas is also Lost Magic. Zancrow already told you his God Slaying Magic was a Lost Magic, and with the addition of Gray, Meredy, and Ultear learning they can use Lost Magic that is 11 of you; almost half of our current group." **Igneel said.

"Wait wait, how do you know Gray, Meredy, and Ultear can use Lost Magic and why was I not allowed to touch the books?" Natsu questioned. Igneel let out a sigh before explaining the properties of lost magic.

He explained that Lost Magic has in a sense a will of its own and selects those that can use it, so thus just by them being able to open the book Igneel could tell that they could use the Lost Magic. Zancrow then made a comment about how Hades was always grumbling to himself about find a good match, and that he probably meant a person to use the Lost Magic he had gathered.

Natsu then again asked about why he wasn't allowed to touch the books. Igneel then explained to Natsu the reason that he paid so close attention to his magic all the time was because it is such a rare form of magic that had almost no limits. When Natsu looked at Igneel funny he explained further.

Igneel told Natsu that he had only had him learn Dragon Slayer magic, but that with his magic he could learn things other than Dragon Slayer Magic. Thus the reason he was not allowed to touch the books was because they would all open if he touched them. Natsu and the others were awestruck by that and didn't know what to say.

"**Now, Natsu if you wish you may read the book on crash but you are not allowed to use the magic; with your current abilities it would be too much. Now since I have no idea where this town of Magnolia is we will continue to look for it while Gray, Meredy, and Ultear learn their Lost Magic and I will also see if Kagura and Yukino can use Magic." **Igneel said.

It took slightly over a month for the group to gain information on where Magnolia was and to head in that direction. Over that time Mystogan, Yukino, and Kagura were surprised to hear that Eric had been in the Tower of Heaven and that each of them had a sibling that was in the tower that they were looking for.

Eric had been bombarded by their questions, but had managed to answer all of them. Mystogan learned that his twin brother Jellal was safe and had been able to initially start the rebellion that led to everyone's escape. Kagura was overjoyed to hear her brother Simon was still alive, and Yukino cried tears of joy herself when she heard that her sister Sorano was alive.

Over the course of time Gray, Meredy, and Ultear had managed to gain some control over the Lost Magic that they had been gifted. Ultear was able to now reverse an objects time and restore it to its original state, but not much else. When she used the magic it took the form of a sphere that showed her how she could affect objects times.

Meredy had been able to use the first spell for her Magic called **Sense Link**, but she didn't have much control over it so her target was only partially linked to her for now. When she used the spell it took the form of a pink looking tattoo that appeared on her and her targets wrist.

Gray had the most success out of the three and had managed to put his ice into the Devil Slayer Magic and now used Ice Devil Slayer Magic. When he had finally managed to first learn the Magic it took the form of a permeant black tattoo on his right arm.

At the same time Natsu had read some of the book on Crash Magic and understood why Igneel didn't let him learn it. The magic if used properly could even Slay Dragons even though it wasn't a Dragon Slayer Magic, but at the same time it is supposedly almost impossible to truly master. From what Natsu had read if a person that used the magic didn't constantly contain and manage their magic, then it could go out of control and level a whole city into dust.

Finally though after a long journey the group had arrived in the outskirts of Magnolia and looked on at the sight of the massive city. Igneel landed and told Natsu that he should go first and look for the Guild seeing as this was his past that he was trying to learn about.

Natsu nodded in understanding and took off into the city telling the group that he would send them a signal when they should join him. As he walked through the town, he heard all sorts of people talking about the guild, but none would point him in the direction of the guild.

Natsu was starting to get annoyed and was about to go look for the guild on his own when suddenly an almost ear piercing siren started to go off throughout the entire city. Natsu then heard an announcement that followed the siren.

"Magnolia will now change to Gildarts Shift! Residents, please move to the designated areas!" The siren called out. 'Gildarts Shift, what the hell is that' Natsu managed to think before the ground under him began to violently shake.

After several seconds of the ground moving, it finally came to a stop and Natsu was surprised to see that the entire town had shifted and made a path to the outskirts of the village and a building in the distance that he couldn't quite see. Natsu was able to see a man walking down the path though headed towards the building in the distance.

Natsu seeing that this person had to be someone important jumped down from where he was to the path the man was walking on. When Natsu landed he was slightly away from the man, but he could make out some of his features and was surprised by what he saw.

Gildarts was enjoying the cool breeze he felt when all of a sudden a person jumped down from the town and landed on the path in front of him. He continued to walk until he was nearly upon the person and noticed it was a young boy with salmon pink colored hair.

"Hey you, do you know where Fairy Tail is?" Natsu asked. Gildarts looked at the boy in surprise for a moment before he more closely examined him. "I do, what do you want with Fairy Tail and its common practice to introduce yourself before asking someone for something; I'm Gildarts Clive by the way." He said.

Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment for a moment before apologizing a speaking. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I am looking for Fairy Tail in the hopes of joining the guild." Natsu said.

Gildarts looked at Natsu again for a bit before shrugging his shoulders. "Well I'm a mage from Fairy Tail and I'm headed there now, so you could accompany to the guild if you wanted. Considering you want to join a mages guild though I guess you use magic?" Gildarts asked as he and Natsu headed towards the guild.

"Yeah, I learned my magic from my dad Igneel after that he took me to meet some of his friends where I got to learn magic from them." Natsu said. Gildarts looked at Natsu for a moment while he talked. 'He looks really young, about little Cana's age and he talks about magic as if he's always known it; he seems like an interesting guy but at the same time he seemed guarded about what kind of magic he used.' Gildarts thought.

"Welcome back Gildarts who is this young boy with you?" A voice asked. Gildarts turned his attention away from the boy and to the short elderly man standing in front of him. "Ah Master, this is Natsu Dragneel I encountered him on my way to the guild. I figured I would allow you to talk to him and see if he was guild material, he was babbling about joining after all." Gildarts said. Makarov turned his attention to the now named Natsu and closely examined him.

"Do you know why this guild is called Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked Natsu. When Natsu shook his head no Makarov spoke again. "Let me ask you something else then 'Do Fairies really have tails? Do they even exist…like fairies this place holds the same eternal mystery…a never ending journey.' What do you think of that?" Makarov asked.

"That sounds amazing." Natsu said quickly. Makarov and Gildarts slightly chuckled before addressing Natsu again. "Why do you wish to join Fairy Tail Natsu?" Makarov asked. "Well I want to make more friends and go on adventures; I want to continue to hone my magic, and to gather information."

"What information are you looking for Natsu?" Gildarts asked. "Well some of my friends that are travelling with me were separated from their siblings and are looking for them. I also want to learn more about Fairy Tail, because when Igneel found me he told me that he saw the symbol of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"I see so you and your friends wish to join Fairy Tail to make friends and look for clues to your pasts. It's not required, but you keep talking about your magic; what kind of magic do you use also do your friends use magic as well."

"Well I do use magic and so do my friends, but what kind of magic do you use I'm curios about yours then I will tell you mine." Natsu said. "I use Titan Magic." Makarov said. "I use Crash and Disassembly Magic." Gildarts said.

Natsu had sparkles in his eyes. "Wow Titan and Crash Magic, both of those are lost magic's no wonder Fairy Tail is so powerful." Natsu said. Makarov and Gildarts both had a harder look on their faces now though. 'He talks about Lost Magic as though he is familiar with it.' Gildarts though with Makarov's thoughts mirroring his.

"So what magic do you use Natsu?" Gildarts asked. Natsu stopped talking in amazement and turned to the two powerful mages. "I use Dragon Slayer magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic mostly." Natsu said. 'D-Dragon Slayer Magic.' Gildarts thought. 'I see Lost Magic even greater than our own, no wonder he talked about Lost Magic casually.' Makarov thought.

"Well I don't see a reason for you to not join the guild, why don't you introduce us to your friends then we can initiate all of you into Fairy Tail." Makarov said. Natsu nodded excited before he shot a blast of fire into the air that then exploded like a firework.

Makarov looked on in surprise by how well Natsu used the magic at such a young age. 'Just like he said though, that is Dragon Slayer Magic Laxus got his from a lacrima; I wonder how he got his.' Makarov thought.

"Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic is very rare, where did you learn it?" Makarov asked. "From Igneel." Natsu replied casually. "Natsu who is this Igneel you keep talking about?" Gildarts asked. "He's my dad that found me as a baby." Natsu said he then looked to the sky. "Look here goes Igneel now." Natsu said.

Gildarts and Makarov were confused by what the boy was saying until right in front of them a giant Dragon descended from the sky and land in front of them cracking and shaking the ground as he landed. "D-D-DRAGON." Makarov and Gildarts shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A.N: I just recently read Fairy Tail Zero, and wow was it not only amazing but totally messed with my stories origin. In case you haven't read Fairy Tail Zero I highly recommend it, now for those of you who have read it and know what I'm talking about these newt few sentences shall be addressed to you; everyone else just skip to the chapter.

For those of you who read the full 13 chapters of Fairy Tail Zero you learned as I did of Mavis' past actually being part of Tenrou Island and many other things. Seeing as how a lot of these facts would change my stories origin I will be ignoring these facts an explaining my own later on. Also for those of you confused about Mavis' body condition due to Law, I will say that for my story Mavis lost so of her lifespan, but her growth was not halted so she was a full blown adult when she met Zeref in my story. The will also be a nice surprise for everyone in this chapter.

Gildarts and Makarov quickly got over their stupor and prepared to attack when all they heard was chuckling. Both looked over to see young Natsu rolling around laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"Pfft you should have seen the looks on your faces." Natsu got out in between a bout of laughing. Gildarts and Makarov though still held worry in their eyes as they looked back to the behemoth standing in front of them.

Igneel annoyed by Natsu still laughing lightly flicked him on the head with one of his talons. "The hell was that for Igneel that hurt." Natsu shouted at the giant dragon. As the two began to bicker back and forth Gildarts and Makarov stood rooted in place by their complete loss of words to describe what they were seeing.

"So Natsu let me get this right, you learned Dragon Slayer Magic from an ACTUAL DRAGON?" Gildarts asked by shouting. "Yeah this is my dad Igneel, he found me when I was a baby and taught me magic." Natsu said.

Igneel then looked at the two people Natsu was talking to. **"It has always amazed me how far you humans have come in such a short time." **Igneel said. As Igneel was talking several people began to come out of the guild and investigate the noise they had heard. Some were adults, but most appeared to be children around or slightly older than Natsu.

Igneel seeing all these people told Natsu he should introduce himself and everyone else though. At the mention of his name though a women of around average height standing at 5'2 had her interest peaked. As she moved past others and soon found herself standing next to Makarov she was frozen still by what she saw.

Makarov being the first to notice her as she was standing next to him spoke to her. "First Master is something wrong?" He asked. Before a reply could ever be heard though the young woman Mavis Vermillion rushed at young Natsu screaming his name as tears leaked from her eyes.

Natsu hearing his named looked at the source only to suddenly see a woman charging at him and before he could do anything he was engulfed in a hug by the same person. Natsu at first went to push the strange person off him but then he found that he couldn't.

'What is this strange warmth?' he thought to himself as he relaxed into the persons embrace and hugged back. Mavis was so overjoyed that her tears wouldn't stop. By then all the attention had been turned to the hugging pair with many left wondering.

Mavis then slowly pulled back as she looked at Natsu. "I've been waiting so long to see you again Natsu, now you're much bigger too; you've grown quite a bit." Mavis said. "First Master you know this boy?" Gildarts asked.

Mavis only hugged Natsu again. "Of course I know him, this is my son." She said. At that nearly all the people there had their eyes nearly sticking out of their sockets. "Son?" Natsu asked. Meanwhile Igneel looked on in interest.

Mavis then told the story of her past to all. She told all those present of how she fell pregnant, excluding who Natsu's father was, and how for a time she raised him, all the up to the point where she had to leave Natsu to protect him using Fairy Sphere.

"First master that was over a hundred years ago." Makarov exclaimed. Mavis then explained the special property of Fairy Sphere that trapped those inside of the spell in time until the casters condition was met. "If that was so long ago how are you still alive now?" Natsu asked while hugging his mother again.

"I used a Lost Magic that allowed me to live in a sense. The spell I used allowed me to place my physical body in a state of frozen time much like yours was, but use my magic I also created a physical manifestation of myself using pure magic, that what you see now. In a way I'm both alive and dead." Mavis said.

Many not knowing that was how the master was still alive were very surprised. People of course thought it was strange that their first master was still alive after many many years, but they had never questioned how. Igneel on the other hand was very intrigued.

"**It seems my luck is just as unique as ever. Who would have thought I would meet the very same Mavis that Zeref always talked about, let alone be the one to find and raise his child." **Igneel said.

"Zeref, how do you know Zeref?" Mavis questioned. Many others however took a step back in surprise at the mention of Zeref and the fact that Natsu was his father. **"How do I know Zeref, that is an interesting question."** Igneel said.

The mighty Dragon then explained how he had first met Zeref over 400 years ago when the man came to him with a request. He explained that Zeref's younger brother that Natsu had gotten his name from had died suddenly. Zeref had sought out many methods to try and revive his brother, but they failed.

Igneel had known both the brothers so when Natsu had died he helped Zeref to try and revive his brother, but they had not been successful. Igneel thinking that all they would need was more time had help Zeref to use a spell that granted him more magical power and eternal youth, but the spell went wrong.

Zeref's magic had gained an evil essence and everything he created started to warp into evil creations of darkness. Igneel explained to Natsu that the reason he had been so angry about the Demon the encountered and growled Zeref's name was because he was angered by how a man's good intentions could be turned into nefarious demons.

The dragon then ended his tale by telling Mavis that see had finely set Zeref free when he met her. He explained that when Zeref's body went into a slumber do to the spell of eternal youth his soul lingered longer. Igneel told her that his soul had sought him out and told him of her and how she made him feel whole again after the loss of his brother.

"**He even told me that he felt that what he was doing was the wrong course of action. Zeref said to me that he believed his brother would have wanted him to move on and enjoy his life without looming on the past. He believed that through you and his son that he mentioned that he could finely achieve that.**

"**Before he could tell me more about the child or its name though he fully disappeared into his slumber. I never imagined he would move on by allowing his son to inherit his brother's name." **Igneel said as he finished his tale.

Mavis herself not having known all the details about Zeref's past felt sadness about learning of how horrid his past had been; but because she had been able to help him finally achieve a form of inner peace she was also overjoyed.

As the tale closed though Igneel took of the saddle that he had been wearing and placed it down with all the passengers inside now being visible to all. 'When he said he was traveling in a group of friends I didn't think he meant that many people.' Makarov thought, but at the same time a commotion broke out.

"Mystogan," "Jellal."

"Sorano," "Yukino."

"Kagura," "Simon."

"Gildarts," "Ur."

Was heard as all eight people shouted and six charged at each other. Jellal, Mystogan, Yukino, Sorano, Kagura, and Simon all rushed at the lost siblings and embraced them in a hug. Gildarts and Ur however were surprised to see one another.

Both talked to one another about how they hadn't seen one another in several years. Gildarts was surprised to see Ur away from her home having known her dream, and Ur was surprised to learn that Gildarts was a mage of the very same guild they had been looking for.

Once all the stories had been passed around about the siblings and being lost people started to calm down again while looking at all the new people who wanted to join the guild. On that thought Makarov made a coughing noise to draw everyone's attention to him.

"Right, well I can't very well deny any of you entrance into the guild seeing as how many ties you have to it, but why don't each of you introduce yourselves and tell me about your magic then we can go about having you join the guild." Makarov said.

The group all nodded in understanding and introduced themselves. Natsu seeing as there were so many new people started the introductions.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I use Igneel's Dragon Slayer Magic that allows me to use other types of magic if I try hard enough."

"My name is Eric Dragneel, I am the adopted brother of Natsu, I use Poison Dragon Slayer Magic and this is my best friend Cubellios." Makarov looked at the snake for a minute before the next person spoke.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox, I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic."

"My name is Flare Corona, I use Hair Magic that was gifted hellfire properties by Atlas Flame."

"My name is Rouge Cheney, I use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic; this is my exceed friend that I found, her name is Frosch."

"Frosch thinks so too."

"My name is Ur Milkovich, I use Ice-Make Magic; these three are my pupils, but the last one is my daughter." Ur said as she pushed Gray, Lyon, and Ultear forward. Gildarts looked at Ur strange as she herself had told him that her daughter died. She gave him a "tell you later" look and the introductions continued.

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, I use Ice-Make Magic and Arc of Time Magic."

"My name is Lyon Vastia, I use Ice-Make Magic and am working on a snow version."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice-Make Magic and Ice Devil Slayer Magic."

"My name is Sting Eucliffe, I use Light Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I'm Lector, an exceed, nice to meet you."

"My name is Wendy Marvel, I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic; these are my two exceeds Happy and Carla."

"I'm happy aye."

"Stupid tomcat, I'm Carla it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Mystogan Fernandes, I use a magic stave to focus different types of magic but I specialize in sleep magic."

"My name is Pantherlily, I am a former warrior of the exceeds and can use magic to fight in a battle form while using a sword that changes size."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, I use Water Magic but I still don't have very good control over it since I have a large level of magic for my age."

"My name is Zancrow, I use Flame God Slayer Magic."

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, I can use gravity magic and am trying to learn how to use a sword."

"My name is Meredy, I use Maguilty Sense Magic."

"My name is Yukino Agria, I use Celestial Spirit Magic and I have three keys right now."

"Well then, thank you all for those introductions, why don't we return them for you." Makarov said addressing his guild members.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it.

A.N: Fairy Tail is a very large guild, and all I have done is make it even larger. For this story and especially introductions, imagine that the lesser characters are there but I don't have time to go over them. People like Nab, Max, and a few others will be skipped over entirely, and others like Bisca and Alzack who are more prominent may make an appearance or two throughout the story.

The main reason I gave you the fans the pairing list several chapters back was for two reasons. The first is so that if a couple suddenly appears, you won't be surprised and say "Well that came out of nowhere. The second is so that you know who will be together so that if I forget someone I can just say, "oh yeah their on a date/mission/etc. with so and so."

As a final note somethings in this chapter will deviate far from the cannon, so just stick with it and enjoy the chapter. The main one that will largely effect the story is the wizard saints, I have decided to have 14 of them, but the first 10 are called the ten wizard saints and the four strongest will be called the kings of Ishgar. In the normal Manga and anime they are one and the same, but I am going to separate them. Now without further ado, enjoy my good fans.

Natsu watched amazed as all the powerful mages in front of him began to prepare to introduce themselves. Makarov being the current guild leader introduced himself first. After his introduction, Ur was the most surprised by hearing his name having not recognized it and what it meant.

"Makarov Dreyar as in one of the Four Kings of Ishgar Makarov?" Ur asked in surprise. Makarov said he was one in the same, but as he spoke a young boy came from the crowd to stand next to him. Once the boy stood next to Makarov he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

Igneel having seen that leaned down to look at the boy causing several to move back. **"Another Dragon Slayer huh, tell me how you got that magic." **Igneel said. The boy took a moment to regain his breath before he addressed Igneel by the name Laxus and explained that his father implanted a Dragon Lacrima inside him in the hopes of creating a son that would do his bidding.

He then explained how he was exiled though because he was a cruel and vile man. **"I see; you are much like young Eric before I took him in; see me later if you wish for help controlling your magic."** Igneel said before mumbling to himself about a seventh dragon and different element meaning something.

As he mumbled to himself more people began to introduce themselves. What caught Natsu's attention was when the youngest current member of Fairy Tail a boy by the name of Romeo introduced himself. When he did Wendy found herself much like Laxus earlier on her knees trying to find her breath.

People started to get worried as all these people kept collapsing, but Igneel calmed them and told them it was simply a Dragon Slayer thing. He was glad he did, because soon Sting and Gajeel both found themselves on their knees when they saw two girls called Lisanna and Levy introduce themselves.

As introductions continued on and on for a while Natsu was intrigued by the variety of all the mages he encountered. When there were only a few people left though Makarov asked to look at Eric's snake as he had a strange feeling.

After looking at Cubellios for a few minutes Makarov had noticed a magic seal and released it. In doing so Cubellios transformed into a young female girl. She was at first disorientated, but once she regained her balance she tackled Eric into a hug.

As she explained that she had the ability to change between a snake and human form using magic, but that someone had cursed her to be stuck in human form Eric found himself light on breath. The girl introduced herself as Kinana and clung tightly to Eric.

Natsu found himself laughing at the situation before he heard a commotion coming from the back of the current mages that was slowly making its way forward. "Stupid tin-can out of the way." "You're the one in the way you demon girl." Was heard as two girls bickered back and forth while fighting and making their way to the front of the mages.

Makarov let out a sigh when he heard that and simply waited for the two girls to show themselves. After another few seconds of bickering Natsu found himself looking at two beautiful girls, one with scarlet red hair and the other with a heavenly white. Natsu much like before found himself on his knees breathing hard.

Unlike before this sensation he was feeling was on a completely different level. It was almost as if he couldn't breathe at all and he felt a burning sensation in the center of his chest. **'So all of them have finally found all their mates, time is moving swifter than I would like. Not to mention I have a feeling about this Gildarts, I feel as though I am forgetting something.' **Igneel thought to himself.

The two girls spared the boy a look and felt a strange sensation but put it off and introduced themselves as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Not long after those two, everyone else had finished their introductions and were about to head to the back of the guild where Makarov wished to have each person fight one of the mages of Fairy Tail to show their magic in action.

Natsu staggered to his feet and managed to follow after the others, but only with some assistance from Juvia. The area that was made to be their fighting area was not only huge, but Makarov stated that there were several layers of magic that help to strengthen and repair the area after every battle.

Ur was asked to go first, and she was pared against Gildarts for their fight. Igneel interested in the outcome watched closely. The fight started out with both wizards simply testing the water with each other through hand to hand combat, but soon enough magic started flying and everyone watched on amazed.

Natsu always knew Ur was strong, but watching her truly fight was something he longed to see. Every now and again he felt slightly weak at the knees, but no one else present was affected so he ignored it. As the fight continued though Natsu was surprised by how easily someone of Ur's level was being defeated by Gildarts.

The match drew to a close though when after several minutes of relentless fighting Ur feel to a knee and proclaimed she had no more magic power. Natsu tried to imagine how that could be possible though. He had never really been able to sense Ur's magic levels, but now that she said she had none he could feel her magic and it felt equal to all of his magic.

Natsu looked at her opponent Gildarts and had a strange feeling, with Ur no matter how much he trained and tried to develop his magic he could never read more than a little of her magic levels and he knew they were high. It seemed to hit Natsu in a strange way though; he realized he literally couldn't feel anything from Gildarts; not the tiniest drop or flicker of magic was felt from him.

Before he could think more Igneel rose from where he had been sitting. **"That mannerism of yours, and the way you wield that magic, CRASH, you're a Clive aren't you?" **Igneel asked. Gildarts looked at him strange for a moment before nodding. "That is my family name, but I didn't think it meant more than that." He said.

"**So Clive's have faded into history as have we Dragons, what a shame. I see no reason not to tell all of you the grand tale of Clive's gather round. Before even the age of the Dragon Slayers, there were the Dragon Hunters.**

"**Hundreds of years ago tribes of all kinds used magic to Hunt Dragons for sport and glory, amongst the most successful of these tribes were the Clive's. The Clive's had created a magic that was strong enough for a single man to be enough to slay a Dragon while wielding it, this magic was Crash.**

"**So powerful was this magic that even some of the Clive's most powerful warriors could barely control it. Those few that could control it had to always be ever vigilant that they not lose control of their magic lest they wish to destroy and entire village. As time moved forward and the war of dragons began the Clive's were the forefront of every battle.**

"**As they started to die out though, so too did their magic no longer having anyone strong enough to wield it. As the war drew to its end two things happened, the first was the birth of Dragon Slayers who learned their magic from the Dragons. The second was known as Gram Clive the only ever known man to fully master Crash Magic, it was sad that his mastery was so great he was able to defeat nearly half of the remaining warring Dragons by himself while the Dragon Slayers dealt with the other half.**

"**I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner, you look almost exactly like Gram did Gildarts. He was a warrior of a man through and through; hahaha I still remember when the war ended and he challenged me to a fight. He said it was a way for two men to prove that peace had finally found them that they may fight one another out of choice and not for life or death." **Igneel said.

"But Igneel how could you fight a human, you're a Dragon?" Natsu asked. Igneel then made a comment about forgetting things over the years he was alive. A bright light engulfed Igneel, and as I started to fade there was no longer a giant dragon, but instead a tall mid age looking man. (Imagine Ichigo from bleach's face with facial hair like Gildarts but a full beard not scruff, and of course his hair is red.)

"Igneel is that you?" Natsu asked amazed. The older looking man stretched from side to side a bit before moving to stand next to Natsu. "Of course it's me; I just forgot I could do this." Igneel said. When questioned about it Igneel gave Natsu his answer.

Igneel told Natsu that Dragons had the ability to change their appearance to that of humans, but most dragons never do either because they don't know they can or they are more comfortable in their natural form. "Having said that I'm defiantly more comfortable this way, I feel silly having forgot I could do this." Igneel said while chuckling.

At that all those sweat dropped at the now less threatening looking but still powerful Dragon King. After a few more questions everyone again resumed the matches between the new mages. A few matches passed as Eric beat a boy by the name of Elfman and Gajeel was defeated by Levy as he hardly threw any attacks. As the matches passed though Natsu noticed that much like with Gildarts he didn't feel any magic from Igneel.

A.N: I am terrible with thinking of character designs so just bear with me with Igneel please. Also I have big plans for Gildarts, and he will be much stronger than his already op self from the manga and anime. Finally, the next few chapters I plan to have lots of time pass by so I can get to the main story, but I hope to do it in a way where it doesn't feel rushed to you the reader.


End file.
